Because the hardest part of this is leaving you
by Ring.Black
Summary: Ren tiene cáncer y Horo tiene un plan de sobrevivencia. ¡Yey, HoroxRen! Advertencia: no entrar sin un pañuelo a mano. OS.


**Shaman king no es mío. **

* * *

**Because the hardest part of this is leaving you.**

* * *

Ren tiene cáncer. Vale, eso no era una sorpresa dada las circunstancias en las que se conocieron, pero dolía. Y, mierda, cómo dolía. Al enterarse, y confirmarlo, también supo que no sería tan fácil de sobre llevar. No es que haya pensado que era fácil estar en una situación como esta; no, nunca pensó algo así. Sólo creyó por un segundo que al confirmarse que su novio estaba gravemente enfermo, podría hacerle frente a lo que vendría.

Tenía ganas de reírse histéricamente al haber sido tan ingenuo.

Lo primero que hizo cuando Ren llegó a su casa con los resultados médicos en mano y una cara que dejaba entredicho por demás lo que contenía ese maldito papel, fue tragarse el dolor que se acumuló en su garganta y forzarse a no llorar o abrazarlo hasta el estrangulamiento mientras le rogaba que no lo dejara. Acciones que solo le harían ganarse insultos y coscorrones de parte de su amado, recriminándole que deje de ser tan dramático en un tono frío e irritado. Horo sabría que en realidad hacer eso era también una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que inspiró y exhaló más de cinco veces hasta que pudo serenarse y mostrar una actitud de fortaleza que no poseía.

Las palabras de aliento fueron las primeras que soltaron su boca antes que todas las preguntas masoquistas que estaban rondando su cabeza. Horokeu era una persona extremadamente positiva, algo que Ren detestaba y no trataba de ocultar.

─Es inútil. Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría. ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en que todo va a estar bien? ─recriminaba con un tono escalofriantemente tranquilo.

Sin embargo, Usui tenía siempre una respuesta:

─Porque eso es lo único que me va a quedar cuando me dejes.

No hubo abrazos ni besos apasionados, ni siquiera lágrimas luego de esa frase. Tampoco es que fueran muy cariñosos el uno con el otro; por lo general, discutían más de lo que se halagaban. Pero ambos se encargaron de hacerse saber lo esencial: Ren no lo expresó con palabras, pero se encargó de hacerle ver a Horo que necesitaba su apoyo; y este le dejó saber a su novio que no lo abandonaría por más duro que se volviera el camino. Incluso decidió, por más insistencias negativas que recibió de parte de Tao, acompañarlo a sus sesiones de quimioterapia. La última palabra no era grata, pero le daba un mínimo de esperanzas al peli azul de que Ren podría mejorar.

Ese día ambos se despidieron con un corto y amargo beso que dejaba pautada la promesa de verse pronto y de mantenerse en contacto. Una vez la puerta cerrada, la fingida tranquilidad se esfumó para dar paso a un llanto desesperado y angustiante que brotó de lo más hondo de su garganta, cayendo de rodillas mientras se abrazaba su cuerpo y se repetía que todo estaría bien. Ren era joven, tenía apenas veintitrés años, su cuerpo resistiría y sus defensas estaban altas.

No había de qué preocuparse. Todo estaría bien.

* * *

Ren tiene cáncer a los veintitrés años y tiene que dejar su trabajo al mes de haberse enterado que estaba enfermo. Gritó, golpeó y rompió a todos y todo. Estaba frustrado, vale, Horo lo entendía, pero él debería entender que era necesario. Aparte, ¿no había dicho que odiaba su trabajo? En el cual, por cierto, asumía como jefe en la empresa que su difunto padre fundó. Y donde también se habían conocido.

Recordaba perfectamente ese día. Era apenas un muchacho de dieciocho años, recién salido de la escuela y que había encontrado trabajo en un café a la vuelta de la imponente empresa de los Tao con el fin de aportar en su casa donde convivía con un padre borracho –a quien con el pasar de los meses dejaría de ver una vez que se mudara-. Él era torpe y despistado –bueno, lo seguía siendo-, una mala combinación para ser mesero y tener que cargar los cafés en una bandeja que dependía de su equilibrio. Y obviamente eso terminó mal.

─¿¡Pero qué te pasa, idiota!? ¡Fíjate por dónde vas! ─gruñó la persona que sin querer Horo había llevado por delante, derramando las tasas de café en el traje negro del joven de increíbles ojos dorados y pelo violeta con peinado en punta.

─¡No fue apropósito, imbécil! Tal vez tú deberías ver por dónde caminas ─respondió Usui, irritado por la actitud de este─. No porque seas rico tienes el derecho de tratar a así a la gente ─espetó enojado.

El extraño lo miró fijamente, meditando entre asesinarlo o algo que Horo no podía descifrar. De acuerdo, tuvo que admitir que era extremadamente atractivo y que su enojo lo había abandonado del todo cuando pudo reconocer que a quien había chocado era el importante empresario Ren Tao, quien había asumido como jefe de las compañías con tan solo veinte años luego de la muerte de su padre ese mismo año. Maldijo para sus adentros, sintiendo miedo de la demanda que podría obtener por su estúpido impulso. Sin embargo, todo lo que empresario dijo fue:

─¿Alguna vez te dijeron que tu peinado es ridículo, puercoespín?

Y ese fue el comienzo de su extraña relación. Por seis meses, Horokeu estuvo transportando personalmente una taza de café hasta la pulcra oficina del señor jefe Tao, intercambiando apodos estúpidos que los hacían irritar y preguntas tímidas que fingían ser desinteresada sobre la vida del otro, hasta que finalmente Ren le propuso una cita. Usui le preguntó que le había llevado tanto tiempo pedírsela y su respuesta fue:

─Acostumbrarme a la vergüenza de que me vean con alguien como tú.

Para suerte de Ren, él no se lo tomó en serio; sabía que el peli violáceo hacía bromas de ese tipo. Después de todo, Horo lo aceptaba y lo amaba así incluso antes de darse cuenta de que esos sentimientos eran más fuertes de lo que reconocía. Lo suficientemente fuertes como para no querer ver que Ren se deterioraba meses antes de que consideraran la idea de que algo maligno amenazaba su salud. Tan fuertes como el dolor de saber que no era frustración lo que Ren sentía al no poder ir a trabajar, sino realismo, doloroso realismo. El mismo que sufría Horokeu cuando supo que se había enamorado.

* * *

Ren tiene cáncer de pulmón y le cuesta respirar; acaban de concurrir a la quinta sesión de quimioterapia y se cumplieron cuatro meses desde que se enteraron. Su novio está cada vez más delgado y sin pelo; cada vez más pálido; cada vez más lejos de él; cada vez más volátil y cansado. Y cuando Horo observa todo esto y sabe que la maldita charla está muy cerca y llena de preguntas que amenazan con su cordura y hacen que el futuro oscuro e incierto esté más cerca de ellos, decide formar un plan de sobrevivencia.

No es plan propiamente dicho; de hecho, ni siquiera está seguro de tener éxito, pero en este punto de desesperación cuando nota que no sólo la vida de Ren se le escapa de las manos, sino la suya propia, uno se aferra a cualquier cosa. Claro que Tao no sabe de esto y realmente no tiene por qué enterarse.

─¿Estás mejor? ─pregunta en un susurro Horo, acariciando suavemente la espalda de Ren mientras lo sostiene entre sus brazos, temblando y pálido.

Escucha una risa irónica y entrecortada que sacude un poco más el cuerpo de su novio antes de que este le responda.

─Nunca estoy mejor. Siento que todo empeora.

Y duele, como toda la realidad a la que están sometidos.

* * *

Ren tiene cáncer y ya pasaron siete meses de quimio y resultados vacíos y poco esperanzadores. Los médicos no dan una respuesta de si hay mejora o no, sólo se dedican a controlar. Horo quiere reír en su cara o escupirlos. O golpearlos. Porque, ¿no se dan cuenta del estado en el que está su novio? ¿Lo débil que está hasta el punto de no poder casi caminar sin detenerse a tomar un respiro? ¿Cómo está muriendo lentamente? En serio, él quiere golpearlos. Pero se controla porque, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo único que puede brindarle a Ren: constancia y control. Aparte de amor, obvio. Lo malo es que Tao se lo pone difícil.

─No cometas una estupidez cuando _esto _termine ─Suelta de la nada una mañana mientras desayunaban.

A Ren se le había dado la manía de denominar a su enfermedad como_ esto_ desde hacía unos pocos meses. Horo lo entendía porque la palabra era demasiado difícil de expresar en voz alta para él también. De todas formas, no había necesidad de remarcar algo que estaba tan presente entre ellos; fácilmente podían ver la cabeza calva y las uñas azules de Ren y tomarlo como un recordatorio.

─No sé de qué me estás hablando ─optó por decir. Bajando la mirada hacia su plato de tostadas.

A pesar de tener veintiún años, podía ser tan capaz de evadir temas de manera infantil como un nene de cinco años.

─Hablo de que cuando muera, tendrás que superarlo y seguir tu vida ─dictaminó con voz dura, mirando fijamente a su pareja.

¿Superarlo? Horo quería gritar histéricamente y correr en círculos ante lo ridículo que sonaba eso. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Ren estaba cansado, de mal humor y no era la primera vez que intentaba tener la charla sobre la inminente muerte que estaba cerniéndose sobre ellos. Horo lo entendía, pero, por egoísta que parezca, él no estaba preparado.

Entonces, mientras comparten la cama de Ren y tratan de conciliar el sueño esa misma noche, Horo experimenta el terror al sentir como el frío y débil cuerpo al que abraza, cesa de respirar.

Esa madrugada en el hospital vuelve a encontrarse con los médicos. Sólo fue un ataque, dicen los médicos; nada de qué preocuparse, aseguran; nada grave, reafirman. Y en este caso, Usui sí los golpea.

* * *

Ren tiene cáncer y está internado hace un mes en el hospital donde recibe sus sesiones de quimio y control permanente. Horo tiene que acomodar su horario de trabajo y restringir horas de sueño, pero a él realmente no le molesta si es para poder ver a Ren aunque sea unas pocas horas al día. Lastimosamente, su novio se pasa casi todo ese tiempo inconsciente, lo que le da mucho tiempo para pensar y observar.

Demasiado tiempo.

Nota sus labios azules y partidos. El rostro cansado. Los redondeles púrpuras enmarcando sus ojos. Las mejillas ahuecadas. Y por un momento eterno, el aire se le corta y cree que está viviendo una pesadilla. ¿Es posible que el joven atractivo y sádico que conoció sea el mismo que ahora se muestra tan débil y…?

No, él no quiere pensar en esa palabra.

A veces revisa el plan de sobrevivencia cuando siente las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos y logra recuperar la estabilidad. Ren le enseñó que los planes no tienen fallas. Por eso sonríe un poco y aplaca el dolor hasta que el horario de visita termina.

* * *

Ren tiene cáncer y su hermana lo va a visitar un martes. Horo se extraña de verla allí y está un poco confundido, pero pronto ese sentimiento es reemplazado con la alegría de ver despierto a su novio.

Sabe que interrumpió algo porque Jun tiene lágrimas en sus ojos y Ren tiene una mano en el hombro de ella, en un claro gesto de consuelo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los hermanos Tao dice algo, sólo observan a Horo acercarse hacia ellos. Segundos después, Jun se despide de Ren con un corto abrazo y le regala a Horokeu un asentimiento de cabeza antes de desaparecer por la puerta, cerrándola a su paso.

Miles de preguntas nuevas flotan en sus pensamientos, pero se contiene de hacer alguna. Ren está consciente y debe aprovechar ese tiempo para hacer otras cosas; como besarlo, por ejemplo. Ellos no habían compartido uno desde hacía meses, mucho menos una sesión de sexo. Eso último estaba descartado desde que todo este martirio empezó. Pero a Horo no le molesta porque él entiende. Incluso las discusiones pasaron a otra dimensión.

Sus pasos son vacilantes mientras se acerca a la cama de Ren, quien lo mira expectante y atento a sus movimientos. Finalmente, se agacha a la altura de su novio y, aun dudoso, acerca lentamente sus labios. No puede fingir: se sorprende cuando es correspondido de inmediato y se estremece al descubrir que los labios de Ren ya no son suaves y llenos como antes; ahora son rasposos y finos. De todos modos, la reacción ante sus besos no cambian; su novio sigue siendo tan buen besador como al principio, logrando que cada partícula en él cobre vida.

Irónico.

Cuando se separan, él lo observa y siente algo cálido en su pecho al verlo sonreír. Hacía meses que no veía esa sonrisa y no puede evitar pensar que, aun con labios finos y dientes manchados, es la más maravillosa del mundo.

Y duele cuando siente como se quiebra su ser.

* * *

Ren tiene cáncer y se cumplen dos semanas desde que salió del hospital. Luce peor y esa noche cuando él quiere hablar, Horo no lo detiene.

─Me alegro ser yo y no tú ─Fue lo primero que dijo, mirándolo fijamente. Ojos dorados brillando y el intento de una sonrisa bailando en los labios azules.

Horo sabe de lo que habla. Sabe que hace alusión a los primeros meses donde le preguntó una vez por qué la vida no se lo llevaba a él que no tenía nada. Ren no contestó a su pregunta.

─No digas eso ─pide Usui con la voz entrecortada. Pasa saliva dificultosamente porque no lo puede evitar: él debe escuchar.

─Nunca he hecho nada por nadie, Horo. Siempre fui egoísta, sarcástico y desconsiderado. Sé que crees que lo tengo todo, pero no es así ─susurró, sus ojos anegados en agua y con la garganta rota. Se dio unos segundos para tomar aire y proseguir─. Al menos no era así. Pero entonces te conocí y… tengo miedo ─confesó, limpiando una lágrima escurridiza que se deslizó por su mejilla.

Horo abrió la boca sorprendido: su novio jamás tenía miedo. O al menos, nunca lo había expresado en palabras. Y no pudo evitar sentir pánico.

─¿De qué tienes miedo, Ren? ─murmuró, pero sus palabras se partieron haciéndolas casi inaudibles.

─De dejarte.

La sensación de quebrarse volvió, impidiéndole guardar su llanto; aunque para este momento los dos estaban empapados en lágrimas. Ambos tenían miedo de lo mismo y ninguno quería dejar al otro. ¿Podía haber más injusticia que esa? Lo peor era que Horokeu no se imaginaba ninguna declaración más romántica que esa en los años que había compartido con Ren. Tuvo que armarse de valor para poder seguir hablándole; el tiempo parecía haber tomado más significado de repente y probablemente no le brindaría otra oportunidad.

─Entonces no lo hagas ─Intentó bromear.

Funcionó. Ren le regaló una débil risa.

─No lo haré; aunque no esté en cuerpo, siempre voy a estar contigo ─declaró. Hubo una pausa entre en los dos, dándose el tiempo para asimilar lo que vendría a continuación. Ren suspiró─. No me queda mucho tiempo; necesito que me prometas que seguirás tu vida, Horo.

─Ren no… ─intentó negarse.

─Sí, lo necesito; de lo contrario, no voy a poder hacer esto ─Tuvo que ahogar un sollozo para terminar la frase.

Ren se estaba quebrando.

Ren ya no tenía nada que perder.

Ren se estaba rindiendo.

Ren ya se había rendido.

¿Y Horo?

─Te lo prometo.

Él todavía tenía un plan de sobrevivencia.

─Gracias. Te amo ─susurra Ren antes de quedarse dormido.

_Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. _Es lo único que reproduce la mente de Horo esa noche.

─También te amo.

* * *

Ren tenía cáncer y ahora está muerto.

Horo tenía un plan de sobrevivencia: no vivir sin Ren.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLI! Hey, tantos meses sin andar por este fandom. Bueno, diré que considero que esta pareja, mi favorita, está un poco muerta y vengo yo con este OneShot, xD.

No tengo mucho que agregar. Espero que al menos lo hayan disfrutado y que me digan su opinión, la cual siempre es bien recibida y espero súper ansiosa.

Gracias Ka por la ayuda, :D.

**Besotes con amor. **


End file.
